Once Is Enough
by silverblondhairedlover
Summary: Sequel to Stand By You. One shot. Harry was back after two years of disappearance just to find that Draco had live with somebody else. Slash, so don't like don't read. Read and review?


**A.N.** Hellooo there! Meet with me again! So, this is the sequel of Stand By You. Some of my reviewers on deviantart[dot]com asked me for a happy ending for our boys and here it is! Enjoy!

Oh, and it also not beta-ed yet, so every mistakes is mine and mine only.

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine. I'm just playing with them..

* * *

><p><strong>Once Is Enough<strong>

That black haired young man stood in the center of the airport. A plane ticket was held in his right hand. He stared at the flight schedule board. His flight was at eight thirty. It was fifteen minute before its departure. He gulped and gripped his trolley tightly. _It's the time now.._

"Are you really sure about this?" asked another young man behind him. He glanced at the brunet.

"Yeah.. It's been too long. I have already delayed it for too long.." he whispered, not really sure himself. But he straighten his shoulder and turned around. "And you were the one who told me to go, were you not? Thanks for everything, Rob." he said. Rob gave him a small sad smile and nodded.

"It's an honor really. I just a little disappointed it's not me that lies in your heart." the black haired man return the smile, also felt a little sad.

"You know, I.. You're a good man Robert. It's just.. I can't.. I.." Rob patted his shoulder. His expression showed understanding.

"You still love him. I understand that much. Now off you go! The plane will be flying soon."

"Thank you.."

"Give my salute to him!"

The black haired man smiled and turned around. He went to embrace his love, his past, and hopefully, his future. He went back to England.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Draco!" someone patted Draco's shoulder from behind. He turned his head and smile.<p>

"Hello to you too, Nick," the shorter man grinned widely and flung his arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"Go home?" Draco nodded. "Wow! so early.. You always go home early these days.." Nick wondered.

"I have Teddy now, don't I? Can't leave him alone too long."

"Ah.. Young cute Teddy Bear.. Yes. But, is he with Hermione now?" he said. They walked to the front door with Nick's arm still in his shoulder.

"Yes, but he is my charge. Besides, Mione has her own child to deal with. Baby Rose is just three months old."

"So, you go get him now? Can I come? I want to see Teddy and Hermione and Rose too. And Ron also.. Besides, I need to talk to you about the new broom advertisement. Can we talk in your home later?"

"Sure. You know you are welcomed to our house anytime and Hermione will be pleased to see you. So, what about the broom?"

They walked down the street hip to hip. Small smile always attached to their faces. Sometimes their laugh was heard as one of them shared a joke. They didn't realize, a pair of green eyes watched them intensely from afar. A flash of hurt and disappointment crossed his face. And that man disappeared from the air.

* * *

><p>Immediate silence welcomed him as he entered Leaky Cauldron. People turned around to see him more clearly and began to murmur and talk to their friends. He just ignored them all and continued to stroll to the bar. He took a seat in front of it.<p>

"Hey, Tom. Firewhiskey please."

"Oh, Mr. Potter! Long time no see!" Tom, the barkeep, smiled widely. "Firewhiskey for you, Sir. My treat!"

"Thanks, Tom.." Harry's small smile was returned with a wide grin.

Harry sipped his whiskey slowly and sighed. He travelled back from Australia yesterday with a good mood. Nervous but happy, and, somehow, eager. He was nervous to see Draco again. It had been two years after all. Two years after he left home and he never showed himself in front of Draco since then. Moreover after he was transferred to Auror Forces of Australia nearly two years ago. Of course he was nervous. But, he was, somehow, happy and very eager to see Draco, to talk to him again, and hopefully Draco still waited for him.

He loved Draco, very much so. Truthfully, he never stopped loving that blonde git. But, he'd been hurt so much back then. And it was unbearable to live with him but never see him. He was very lonely and six months was enough for him. He ran his hand trough his ebony locks and sighed, sipping from his goblet. He remembered clearly what happened that morning. After Draco left, he spent a good hour crying. It's not like he often cry over something. But that day was his last straw, he guessed. He was tired after a long raid, he'd been not intimate with his boyfriend for months and missed him badly, and that said boyfriend didn't even consider to skip work just for a day. And he really pissed when that said boyfriend really left him without second thought for his damn business. Pissed and hurt. He was so angry that without anymore thinking he ran away. He even didn't tell Hermione and Ron. Well, he told Hermione the day before, kind of. And then, every single day, Draco's letters came.

He never returned the letters but he refused to read the letters. He's still too angry with the blonde. But after a couple of days, Draco's persistence got into him. He read the letters and began to not know what to do. Draco's words seemed.. sincere.. His apology, his pleading to Harry to come back home, his promises.. It seemed so sincere that his anger began to crumble. He waited for a month to reply the letters though to see if Draco would be tired of his silence. But really, he was impressed with Draco's persistence that Apollo kept coming and coming every single day. Then, he wrote a reply and sent it with Hedwig. And the reply from Draco made him cry. Touched. Who would not melt with all the promises to be waited forever? To be loved forever? Even if he'd found someone else?

He nearly ran into the fireplace to floo to their flat right away. But, when he reached the floo powder, his fears began to flood his heart again. Fear of being abandoned, fear of being alone, fear of being heartbroken again. He was afraid Draco just lured him to go back home just to be ignored again. He was afraid of the emptiness of his house. He was afraid to be left alone. It's understandable though. He lost almost all his beloved. His parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus.. Hell even Snape! And he could not stand of being left alone by Draco, again. He's just too in love with the blonde that his abandonment was unbearable. And then, a letter from Kingsley came and he thought it was a perfect opportunity for him to stand back and wait until his wounded heart began to heal and he's ready to face his Slytherin lover. He'd gone to Australia.

It was a coward move, he knew. But he needed time. He needed space. Draco never stopped sending him letters even though he never replied again. The frequency of the letters decreased from every day to once a week and to once a month. But it'd never stopped. Draco's letters were always contained with apology, but he began to tell what he was doing. He told Harry about his friends, how he became close to the Weasleys, especially Hermione. How he got a new partner beside Theodore Nott so he's not too busy anymore. How he often played with Teddy Lupin, his godson and Draco's cousin, and became close with the kid. He felt a pang of guilt here. He disappeared totally from his godson life. He never wrote to anybody beside that one letter to Draco after he left. He never wrote to Hermione, or Ron, or even Teddy. Not that his friend never sent him letters. They wrote letters, a lot. But he really didn't want Draco to know where he was from his friend.

First few days in a new country without anyone he knew was very hard and lonesome. But his auror partner, Robert, was a very cheerful person and he became close to him. They even shared a flat when Robert's roommate moved away to live with his fiance. After a few months, Robert began to make a move with him. That's when Draco's letters came less and less. He allowed Robert snogged him a few times. He was even the one who started some of them. But it never was the same with Draco's kisses. He even tried to do more than kiss. But it'd always ended as a disaster. He could not erase Draco from his head. When Robert kissed him, he always thought Draco's lips were a lot softer. When Robert tried to nip his neck, he always thought Draco bit him harder. When Robert tried to jerk him off, he always thought Draco's hands was firmer. When Robert tried to give him a head, he always thought Draco's mouth was a lot more hotter. He really never could forget Draco's touches. Even he'd rarely been touched by his lover (ex-lover?) for a long time.

Those facts pissed Robert of course. His auror partner throwing tantrum once and all he could just say "I'm sorry" and turned his face away. He could not say anything. Some weeks later, Robert found him sobbing clutching an old photo in his hand and saw the photo was him and Draco in front of Hogwarts gate, kissing for the first time in their graduation day. It was when Draco first told Harry about his feeling. It was when they officially became boyfriends. And then, Robert demanded him for an explanation and he told him everything that happened between Draco and himself. After that, Robert seemed understand and even supported him. Actually, he was the one who pushed Harry to stop hiding away in unnecessary fears and approached Draco. And he followed his advice and went back to England to find that his fears were proven to be true.

He dropped his head on the bar table, groaned as in pain. He saw Draco this afternoon in front of his workplace. The blonde seemed to have been moved on. He looked content, happy with the sand brown haired man that had his arm around the blonde comfortably. Draco didn't even try to move that bastard's arm. What Harry knew was that Draco was never comfortable with a touchy feely person. Even with his very good friend like Zabini or Parkinson. He didn't even like showing his affection to Harry in public sometimes. But.. But he looked very at ease with that other man. Like it was a usual action. And it hurt. Seeing Draco so happy with a man that was not him, it hurt..

* * *

><p>"Draco!" a boy shouted from inside the house when Draco entered that house. He laughed when Teddy launched his body to his older cousin. Teddy wrapped his hands arms around Draco's neck and cuddled comfortably. He changed his hair into shocking platinum blonde very much like Draco's.<p>

"You're already too big for this, now aren't you young man?" he teased. Teddy mumbled something in his neck. "What was that?" he asked.

"I'm just happy to see you, Draco!" Draco petted his hair and smile to the woman standing in front of him, held a very tiny bundle of a baby girl. He leaned to kiss that woman's cheek.

"Hermione," Hermione smile widely. "And of course our beautiful Rosie Dear.." he looked at that baby girl softly. Clearly smitten with the tiny being. Teddy unlatched one of his arms to see Hermione and her baby. Smirk from ear to ear, changed his hair to soft curly ginger like baby Rose. He also adored the baby.

"Hello, Draco. Come in. I've couple cups of tea and some chocolate cookies." Draco stepped in when Teddy climb off of him and shrieked "Cookies!" before running to the kitchen.

"Ah, of course.." he smiled, watched his little cousin disappeared to the kitchen. "And Nick is coming too." he said as the other man came forward. While Hermione and Nick exchanged greeting, Draco took Hermione's baby girl to his arms and walked to the kitchen to find Teddy already munched a cookie. He sat beside his cousin and waited Hermione enter with Nick beside her. "Where's Ron?" he asked.

Hermione prepared three cups of tea for the adult and a glass of warm milk for Teddy. "Still in the Ministry. He will show up soon." she said as her hand placed the beverages in front of everyone at the kitchen table. "So, how are you Nick? Long time no see. And how's Lav?"

"I'm good. Lav's good too. She's with her mother and mine, now. Preparing the wedding, you know.. Anyway, I need to talk to Draco about the brooms ads and when he said he would go to your home first, I decided to go along! Missed you, Hun!" Hermione just laughed. "And I also want to see your baby!" he said and Draco gave the baby to him.

They chatted some more. Talked about everything and anything mainly about the upcoming wedding of Nick and his fiance, Lavender, and Hermione offered them to join dinner. They agreed. However, Hermione's eyes darted to Draco once and again. She relieved that Draco seemed okay. That guy never was the same after Harry left. More untouchable, cold. He really closed his heart from anybody. He became more and more drown to his job. As if to refrain his mind to think about Harry. He rarely hung out with his friends. But then, miracle came in the form of Teddy. Andromeda decided to go around the world with Narcissa after Lucius death a year ago and, since Harry was gone, Draco was in charge of his cousin. Teddy's presence was like a medicine, a kind of heart therapy he needed very much. He was more open, warmer, and he smiled more often after Teddy moved in to live with him. He dotted his little cousin and enjoyed being Teddy's father and brother figure, something that Teddy needed after his dad and Harry left him. And Teddy loved Draco. If Draco was present, he didn't want another company. It was good for both of them, she guessed. _If only Harry was here, it would be perfect.._

"Mione? You okay?" Draco asked after Hermione dazed off, lost in thought.

"Oh, I'm fine!" and then the floo fire roared before Hermione could say anything else. Ron appeared behind his wife and kissed her head before greeted two wizards in front of him.

"Guess what I found out when I went to Diagon Alley before go home?" three pairs of eyes looked at him with curiosity. "I heard that Harry is back! He'd been seen entering Leaky Cauldron. But when I asked Tom, he said that Harry had gone to his room.. Harry is back!" he said with a big grin on his face. Hermione squealed and closed his mouth with both her hands. Teddy shrieked and jumped from his seat. Bouncing on his toes, clearly happy to hear that his godfather was back. Nick smiled, knowing how important Harry Potter was for these people. But his smile dimmed when he saw Draco's expression.

The ex-Slytherin gaped at the news. His eyes began to glisten with tears. His breath began to pant. He didn't say a thing, just staring at Ron with distrust. His Harry was back. After two years, he's back. He didn't know what to say, what to react. His feeling was a mess at the moment. He was happy. Of course he was happy. It'd been two years after all. Two years he was not allowed to see the man he loved. Two years wondering where he was, what did he do, whether he's fine or not.. Two years of loneliness and sorrow. But he also was afraid. He didn't know if Harry had forgiven him or not. Didn't know if Harry was still angry with him or not. If Harry already had a new lover. If Harry still remembered him..

Harry never sent a single letter after that one and only letter after he'd been gone. He even didn't send any letter to Hermione or Ron or even to Teddy. Even when he kept writing to Harry about everything, pretended Harry just went for another mission and everything between them was okay. He kept crying in the morning, mourning of his missing beloved auror. He kept looking to the picture of their first kiss in his desk of the office every day. He kept starring at the window wishing Harry would walk down the street below. He kept hoping in the night that Harry would appear beside him the next morning. But Harry never came back. And now, Ron said Harry's back. But..

"Why didn't Harry come to see us first?" Hermione asked Ron who just shrugged and picked a cookie from the plate. _Why indeed_ Draco thought.

After dinner, Draco and Teddy said goodbye to the Weasleys to apparate home with Nick followed them behind. Teddy fell asleep in Draco's shoulder before they reached the front door of his flat. He motioned Nick to sit in one of the couches and went to Teddy's room to tuck him in bed. Draco then made some tea for him and Nick and brought the cup to the living room.

"So, what about the broom's advertisement? I didn't see any problem at the yesterday meeting." he asked Nick. But Nick didn't gave him an answer. He just sipped his tea, watching Draco's face between his lashes.

"Are you okay, Draco?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm okay."

"Don't lie to me, mate. We've been friend for almost a year now. I know you were shocked with the news of Potter. I saw your face.." Draco put his cup on the table and leaned back. He turned his face to the window, looking to nothingness. "Aren't you happy he's come back? He was your lover, wasn't he?"

"I don't know, Nick. I'm.. Happy, I suppose. But I'm also.. Afraid.. How if he come back to say that he doesn't want to see me again? To tell me to stop bothering him with my letters? How if he still angry with me?" his unshed tears from before began to fall. He was so worried. Nick could see his insecure about the hero of the wizarding world swam in his grey eyes. Nick moved to sit beside his mate and hugged him. Letting the blonde cry in his shoulder. Work talk could wait till tomorrow.

An hour before midnight, Draco'd done crying and Nick prepare to go home. In the front of his flat, Nick hugged him one more time and Draco let him comfort his heart. A gasped made him darted his eyes to the corridor. He let go off Nick, his eyes widened.

"Harry?" he whispered. He saw Harry stood in the corridor, whose eyes darted to Nick and then to him and Draco saw some kind of realization on Harry's face before that realization changed to hurt. Draco then realized what Harry saw and what flashed in the dark haired man head. He opened his mouth to explain but Harry shook his head and disapparated. Draco's knees became weak and he dropped to the floor. "Oh, Harry.."

* * *

><p>A knock from the front door made Hermione, who was in the process of cooking an apple pie, frowned. She rarely had a visitor in the day. Draco usually came after he had finished work around five in the afternoon. And he said he would bring Teddy to his office so maybe he would not come today. Molly and Arthur and Ginny and Dean were visiting Charlie in Romania at the moment so it's must not be them. Bill currently with Fleur's family in France. Neville and Luna were in Hogwarts as they were teachers there and usually came only at the weekend. So, who was knocking her door? George and the kids?<p>

She put off her apron and approached the front door. When she opened the door, she gasped in surprised. She saw her old friend, Harry.

"Harry!" she shouted and hugged Harry tightly. Harry chuckled and hugged her back. "Oh, Harry, I missed you so much! We missed you so much!" she exclaimed after letting Harry go of her hug. "Come in! You have many explanations to tell me, young man!"

Harry sat in front of the kitchen table, watching Hermione conjured two cups of tea and sat down facing him. "So, how are you, Harry? Where the hell were you? Two years without news, Harry! Did you ever think how worried we are?"

"How wow, hold on Hermione.. Firstly, I was joining Auror Forces in Australia, Kingsley's request by the way. But I told him not to tell you. Secondly, I know you were worried, but I can't.. I just.. I can't tell you where I was.. Oh, and I'm perfectly fine." he said. Hermione gave him a piercing look that always made him fidget. But before she could ask anything, Rose wailing could be heard from nursery. Hermione gave him a look and went to fetch her daughter. Harry took a deep breath. He was nervous about visiting Hermione. He knew that Hermione now was one of Draco's best friends and he wanted to know who was the guy he saw hugging his Draco. He was hoping that sand brown haired man was no one. But he was hugging Draco, so he should be Draco's someone right?

Hermione came back with a nursing baby Rose in her arms and sat. She gave Harry a look again. "So, why you couldn't tell us, then?"

"Umm.. I was.. I.. Look, it's not important now, right? I m back!"

"Harry, did you know how worried we are? You made a little chaos here when you left, did you know? Have you ever imagined how your sudden disappearance affected us?"

"I've told you, Mione. Somehow.." he said. Felt a little sorry.

"Yes, and I understand why you left. But, that's not explained why you couldn't tell us where were you or how were you for two bloody years! And Teddy was really sad his godfather was gone. He'd lost his father, Harry, and you made him lost his godfather too. That's rather not responsible of you, right Harry? And don't forget about Draco. He was a mess, you know. A very horrible mess. Worst before your one and only letter came. Closed off from us. Drunk every night. Not go to work. And if I didn't come once in a while, not eating either I guess. And after your letter came, he's drowning himself to work. Never even came to say hello to anyone of us. It's like he was back to his Hogwarts self. Cold and untouchable.."

"And you _do_ realize that was what made me leave, don't you Hermione? He promised me.. Promised me to left his work for me.. But he's not, right? Somehow I have envisioned it.. I knew come back was not a good idea.." Hermione raised her hand to stop his babbling.

"Listen, Harry. That was his mechanism to protect himself from pain! I rather saw him busy than just lying around and drunk. What did you expect? He did nothing until you came back? Work helped him forgetting his sadness for a while. Helped him standing straight. He.. he was a mess.. Even when he tried to hide it from us. When he was off guard, his mask dropped and I could see a very deep sadness and guilt in his eyes. Did you know, even around so many people, what he'd done just staring to nothingness? He barely smiled, let alone laughed." Harry stared at Hermione with wet eyes. He didn't know. Draco, his Draco, who was so strong, so composed, became a complete mess? A drunkard? Well, being workaholic was not a news. But a drunkard?

"I.. I m.."

"No need to feel sorry, Harry. It was not entirely your fault. I understand you need some time. And he's better now. He's not as workaholic as he used to be and he began to smile again." Harry raised his eyebrow. "Really he is! Now that he lives with.." but Hermione never had time to tell Harry who Draco lived with because suddenly the floo fire roared and Ron came out of it.

"Honey, I need to get the report about Big Ben case. Do you know where it is?" said Ron from a far. "I forgot to bring that thi.. HARRY!" he yelled after seeing Harry sat in the kitchen. "Mate! How are you?" Ron said, gave Harry a bear hug. Harry laughed seeing his friend antics. He returned the hug.

"M'fine! How are you?" he asked. Ron planted his arse on the chair next to him and would begin to speak if Hermione didn't interrupt him.

"Ronald, you're still at work hours and you here to take some reports, are you not?" she said with stern look. Ron looked at her and nodded.

"Well, she's right, mate! You stay for dinner yeah? We'll have a chat later!" said Ron as he disappeared from kitchen. Hermione in tow.

After a minute or so, the floo flames roared again and Hermione entered the kitchen again. She talked softly to her baby, "Your daddy is silly.." and Rose gave her mother gurgling sound as if agreed. Harry saw this scene with awe. Hermione had been a mother. After three years of marriage with Ron, they'd been a complete family. He felt his eye began to water again. He would have a happy family with Draco too if he didn't run away. But he ran. And he didn't know Draco would want to have that now and Hermione said he lived with somebody else, he'd moved on from Harry. He bet the one who lived with Draco was that sand brown haired man, the one who would probably build a family with his beloved. Hermione looked at him with concern. Harry cleared his throat.

"You haven't introduced us yet Hermione." he said, waving his hand to Rose. Hermione's face lit up with pride and happiness.

"This is Rose. Our little princess.." and she talked about Rose. Harry just smiled and gulped his sadness, kept it for himself.

Harry went back to his room at Leaky Cauldron after dinner with a promise to come at family gathering the next Saturday.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Draco, you'll come this Saturday right?" Hermione asked him trough floo call. Draco, with Teddy beside him, sat on his knees.<p>

"Who'll come?"

"Hmm, let see.. Luna and Neville, George, Angelina, and the kids, Pansy and Olliver, Blaise and Theo.. Ah, and Harry." she winked at him. Draco's eyes widen in surprise. Teddy shouted happily.

"Uncle Harry will come?"

"Yes, Teddy Bear.." Hermione smiled softly to Teddy who looked very happy to the prospect seeing his Uncle Harry.

"Ha, Harry? I.. I think I can't make it this Saturday.." he whispered. Teddy looked at him with big puppy eyes and tremble lips. Draco looked uncertain. "I'll send Teddy. But I will not come.."

"But, Dracoooo!" Teddy whined. "I want to go with you!"

"Teddy.."

"You'll come Draco Malfoy!" Hermione said firmly. Draco shot her a look and shook his head.

"Harry wouldn't want to see me.." he said with small voice. Teddy looked at his older cousin, didn't understand why Uncle Harry wouldn't want to see him. Draco was nice and kind and fun. He loved his blonde cousin and Uncle Harry should love him too. He wanted to see Uncle Harry, but he didn't want his older cousin feel sad.

"Aunty Mione, we will not go!" Teddy said clearly. Draco looked at him.

"But Teddy, you want to see Uncle Harry, don't you?" Teddy nodded.

"But you said Uncle Harry wouldn't want to see you and you looked so sad. I don't want to see you sad, Draco!" he said with determination pictured in his eyes.

"Teddy, can you please leave Aunty and Draco for a minute? I want to speak with your cousin about Uncle Harry." said Hermione. Teddy nodded and said "Okay!" before running to his room. "Step aside!" she said. Draco stepped aside to let Hermione stepped out from the fire place. They sat on the chair. "So, why do you think that Harry don't want to see you?"

Draco stared at his palm that rested in his lap. "He.. I don t think he already forgive me.. He never replied my letters, Mione. And I've sent a thousand letters." Hermione rolled her eyes at the exaggerate. "Okay, maybe not a thousand. But still.. He just sent that one letter mentioned that he loved me but couldn't forgive me.."

"That was two years ago, Draco. I believe now is different. I think the reason he came back is because he's ready to forgive you. To live happily with you again. And the dinner will be a perfect time to talk to him, don't you think?" Draco shook his head and still looked troubled. "Why else do you think he came? From what he said yesterday, when he came to my house, I think he was back for you."

"Hermione, maybe the reason he came back was to see me, to forgive me at first. But I'd bet all my fortune that he would take back that reason. He.. Few days ago, he, he saw me hugging Nick. He saw me hugging Nick in front of our door and I saw, I saw disappointment in his eyes, Hermione. And, and hurt.."

"That should be cleared to Harry, shouldn't it? That's why you have to come to the family gathering. Tell Harry, it was just a misunderstanding. That you and Nick are just friends."

"I don't know, Hermone.. I.. I think I'm scared. I'm scared to face Harry again. It has been two years and everything could happen in two years. How if he already has another lover? How if he really don't want to see me again? How if he's not forgave me yet? I'm scared, Mione.." and Hermione could see the insecurities in his grey eyes. She sighed.

"I know you're not a Gryffindor and thus don't have our infamous bravery, but pull yourself! If you're not facing him, how do you know how he feels? Do you want to live with all those insecurities? All those unreasonable doubts? And even if you ready to live that way, how if you think about Teddy? He needs his godfather, Draco. You know how Teddy adores his godfather and how Teddy missed Harry. But you can't just give Teddy away to Harry because he already attached to you! I'm sure Teddy wants both of you in his life and you both will have to see each other eventually because of it. And it's better to solve your problem as soon as possible instead of facing the awkwardness later, don't you think?"

Draco gulped. His brows knit in frown. Yeah, he understood what Hermione said before. And he realized that she was right. If it was not for him, it's for Teddy. He did know how Teddy adored Harry and he did realize that Teddy needed Harry as he grown. He knew that he would do anything to be sure his little cousin got all he needed. And if Teddy needed Harry, he should do anything to give Harry to him. Even he had to sacrifice his heart. Even if Harry had had another lover, even if Harry had not yet forgave him, even if Harry did not want to see him again. He would face Harry, he could face Harry, for Teddy's sake. With that, Draco looked at Hermione with determination in his eyes and nodded. "I'll go to the gathering and face Harry. Consequences be damned." Hermione gave him a big grin.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning, Draco woke up with cold sweat all over his body. He opened his eyes and stared to ceiling for a moment, tried to settle down his erratic heartbeat and his short pants. He was very nervous and the insecurities came back hit him full force. This day was his dreaded day. This day was the day he would see Harry again after two long years. Really meet him and talk to him. Not just a little glimpse of shadow like few days ago when Harry showed up in their flat corridor. He began to ask himself if his decision to show up at the gathering was wise. He felt that he was not ready yet. He was afraid. He was very afraid. The words at Harry's letter began to swim at his head. Harry's voice read it with all the emotion he imagined Harry felt when that black haired man wrote that letter.<em> I'm still in love with you, Draco Malfoy. But it's still hurt to think about you.. Even think about you make my heart bleed again.. I love you, Drake. But I think I still can't forgive you..<em>

Then, Draco remembered the hurt he saw in Harry's face when he saw Draco hugged Nick. Hurt and betrayal. After that, how come Harry would forgive him? Seemed impossible for him. And another scene played in his head. The one when they fought for the last time, the day when Harry left home. He remembered clearly the yelling, the agony flashed in Harry's face, the sound of small sobs.. How those scenes still stabbed a knife in his wounded heart even until now. Left him dealing with guilt over and over again. How sorry he was for abandoning Harry. He let out a heavy sighed. And that's exactly why he had to see Harry, to beg for forgiveness face to face.

"Dracoooo!" Teddy's voice rang from his room. Draco smiled. That and Teddy. He had to face Harry for Teddy's sake. A minute later, the sound of Teddy's running feet could be heard. His little head poked from the crack of Draco's door. Seeing his blonde cousin was awake, Teddy ran to the bed and bounced on top of Draco. Draco groaned. "Come on, Draco! Get up! We need to get ready to go to Aunty Mione and Uncle Ron's house!" Draco got up with Teddy still in his lap.

"Okay. Now get off of me and wash your face, clean your teeth, and change your pajamas to a nice decent robe! I'll be ready in fifteen minutes. Off you go!" Teddy gave him a wide grin and flied to his room with "Okaaaay!"

* * *

><p>Harry came early. When he arrived, there's no one else except the owner the house, Ron, Hermione, and baby Rose. He helped Hermione prepare the lunch meanwhile Ron sat in front of the isle holding Rose. The former Golden Trio chatted about everything, mainly Harry's life when he was out of the country. They, however, avoided talking about heavy things, such as a certain handsome blonde wizard. Oh, okay, not them. Harry the one who avoided that topic. They conversation stopped when someone knocked the front door.<p>

"I'll open the door." said Ron, taking baby Rose with him. Harry and Hermione continued to talk when the sound of the opened door could be heard and someone running. Then, Teddy appeared in the kitchen.

"Uncle Harry!" he shrieked. Harry turned to face Teddy, who had an unruly black hair at the moment, with a wide grin.

"Hi Teddy!" he laughed when Teddy launched himself to Harry. "Wow, you've become so big already! Where's Gramma Andy?" he asked Teddy. Teddy looked at him confused.

"Gramma went to holiday with Mamma Cissy, didn't you know? They said they want to go around the world." Harry rise a brow. Mamma Cissy?

"Oh, yeah? So, you came here with whom?" he asked. Teddy was even more confused with Harry's question. But before he could answer, someone did it for him.

"He came with me.." Harry froze. He looked up to see his blonde beloved stood in the kitchen door.

"Draco.." he whispered. Draco gave him a small sad smile. Seemed unsure of himself. They looked at each other without saying anything. Just stood and staring at each other, sadness and longing could be easily read from both eyes. Hermione felt the awkward tension and quickly turned off the stove and walked to his husband to take his daughter.

"I have to change Rose clothes. And Ron can you fix the table on the yard? Teddy, can you help Uncle Ron prepare the table?" Ron seemed understand that his wife wanted to leave the two wizards alone and took Teddy to the yard.

The staring match went on for a while. No one seemed wanted to break the eye contact. A couple of minute later, Draco began to feel uneasy. He cleared his throat and spoke. "How are you, Harry?"

"I am.. Fine, I guess.. You? Are you alright?"

"Not really. No. Never been for a long time.." he said. "I've never been alright after you left, Harry.." he said it with small sad voice. Harry turned his face from Draco, he couldn't bear the amount of sadness, sorry, and longing that written in those beautiful grey eyes. He felt his heart clenched and his eyes began to water. He missed his Slytherin. He missed him a lot. But something that Hermione said few days ago still resonated in his ears. Draco _had_ had someone else. He lived with_ that_ man in _their_ flat. But Draco's voice seemed so sad. He sounded so sincere.

"You should have. Feel fine, I mean. You have had someone else, have you not?" he asked Draco. Finally able to see him in the eyes. Draco frowned.

"I have not, Harry. There's no one. I.. I'm still waiting for you. I'm still in love with you. I promised you, didn't I? I'm not going to break my promise this time Harry.. I'm still here for you, I swear!"

"But.. But.. I saw you. That day with a man. And that night in our flat, your flat.. And, and Hermione said.." Harry's babbling stopped when a brown haired man appeared from the kitchen door.

"Hey, Harry! Ron said you here! Oh! I'm sorry. I don't know you are here also, Draco!" Draco stared at Neville for a while and then looked at Harry who refused to look back at him. He sent a sad gaze to the black haired man and smiled to Neville. But Neville could see that that smile didn't reach his grey eyes.

"It's okay, Nev. I'm going to see Teddy. I'm sure you want to speak to Harry.." Draco went to the yard. Leaving Harry and Neville alone at the kitchen. The two men just stood there without any words between. Neville frown to see that Harry was sobbing quietly.

"Harry.."

"I'm okay, Nev. Don t worry.."

"Harry, I can see you crying! What did you two talked about? I thought when I heard that you were back, you were back for him! To be happy with him again.." Neville throw an arm around Harry's shoulder and sat him on a chair.

"I was! I was back for him.. But, but.."

"But what? You don't love him anymore?" Neville asked.

"I do. I still love him. Still in love with him. But.."

"He also still very much in love with you. I'm not his best friend and we don't see each other much, since I'm in Hogwarts all the time, but I can tell you that he still love you. Very much so. And he felt very very guilty and sorry to make you pained and leave. He was.. how can I describe it.. Broken. He was broken when you left. You know that he always composed, right? Composed, collected, cool.. But when you left, he was very un-Malfoy like. You know, when he came to Hogwarts, yes he came to Hogwarts! Imagine how shocked I was seeing Draco Malfoy in Hogwarts to see me.. Anyway, when he came to Hogwarts, he was panicking. He was sputtering. He was a Malfoy, Harry! And he was sputtering! Luna and I had to give him a very strong tea with a drop of Calming Draught to make him speak normally. He asked us whether we knew where you were or not. And when we said we didn't know, his shoulder slumped and he looked so sad. It was horrible sight Harry.. His eyes were so red. He had those black bags under his eyes. And his hair was a mess. You never see him with less than a perfect hair, don't you? It was very horrible, seeing Draco lose his cool like that.."

Harry just stared to Neville. He couldn't say a thing. When Harry heard Hermione's story about Draco's state when he left, he didn't believe her a bit. Draco was, like Neville said, always composed. Always collected. He rarely lose his cool. So, it was unbelievable to hear Draco lose control. To be a horrible mess.

"What buts that made you cried and made Draco look so sad before?"

"I.. He has had another man, has he not? He has moved on me. He.. He has been happy, right?"

"What? He has had another man? Hmm.. I've never heard about that, actually. Where did you know?" asked Neville with a little frown.

"I.. I saw him. I saw him a few days ago. Being held by a man. And he looked happy with that man. He laughed. And the night after, I visited our flat and I saw them hugging in front of our flat. And.. and Hermione said that he is living with someone now. He is living with that man, isn't he? I.. I don't want to crushed his happiness, Nev. I want him happy. And if.." Harry's words were cut by Neville's sudden laughter. "What? Why are you laughing?" he asked. A little offended by that.

"Oh, Harry. You are an idiot.. This man, he had a sand brown hair, shorter than Draco, childish face, right?" Harry nodded. "The one you saw must be Nick. He is Draco's business partner beside Theodore Nott. They are just friends, Harry. A very good one, yes, but just it! Nick is not even gay! He is Lavender Brown's fiance.."

"Lavender's fiance?"

"Yes. It has been, what, six months? So, He definitely is not Draco's new man. If there is, anyway.."

"But, Hermione said that his condition was better after he lived with someone.."

"Oh, yes! Draco's a lot better when he moved in to your flat."

"He? But you said.."

"He lives with Teddy. Teddy Lupin, your godson."

"He lives with Teddy?" Neville nodded, clearly amused with his friend's unnecessary fears. "He has not moved on?" he nodded again. "He still loves me?" Neville nodded again and smiled to see Harry's face lit up. "He loves me.. He waited.. He keeps his promise.. God.. Oh my God.. I am really an idiot, am I not?" Harry looked daze.

"Go get him! What are you waiting for?" Harry gave him a huge grin and he laughed again when his friend jumped off his chair and bolted to the yard. "He is an insecure idiot, is he not?" he said to Hermione who had entered the kitchen after Harry left.

"Both of them.." she said with a soft smile and swished her wand to continue unfinished cooking. Neville was up from his chair to help Hermione.

"Yes, both of them.."

* * *

><p>Draco talked with Ron, sitting on the chair that had been arranged around a long table on the yard. He sometimes made a funny look for Rose who laughed with delight and clapping happily. George and Angelina were talking with Luna in the chair in front of them. Teddy was playing with Fred and Roxane, George and Angelina's children, and made a very noisy sound. They were enjoying their activity when someone shouted from the house.<p>

"Draco!" he turned his face from Rose to the door a minute before his lap was full of Harry. The Gryffindor jumped into his lap and kissed him full on the lips. Draco was so shocked he couldn't do anything beside sat still with a very wide eyes. Harry realized Draco's lack of reaction and unattached his lips. He stared Draco's still wide and unblinking eyes with confusion. "Drake?"

Draco blinked several times and looked at Harry. "What were you doing Harry?" he asked. Harry tilted his head and frowning.

"Kissing you. You know, put my lips on yours?" Draco chuckled seeing Harry's confused face. He was so cute looking like that!

"I know what kissing is, Harry. But, why? You.. You seemed.. you seemed not want to see me before, Harry.."

"Oh well.." said Harry who now looked shy. A blushed tinted his cheeks. "Yes. I was before Neville knocked some sense to me and told me something about you. And he also explained some misunderstanding on my part.. So yeah.."

"You forgive me Harry?" Harry nodded shyly. "You wanted to be with me again?" Harry nodded again. "Really? I'm not dreaming, am I?" he asked to the other who watched them with amusement. Even the kids stopped playing to see those two adult. Everyone shook their head to answer Draco's question.

"No, you're not, you nitwit! Now stop being idiot and kiss me already!" Harry commanded him, and of course, Draco gladly complied. Everyone around them cheered. Teddy was the one who cheered the loudest. Happy that in fact his godfather didn't hate his cousin. They let the two lover reacquainted and back to their own activity.

After a few minutes of snogging, Harry rested his forehead on Draco's. He looked at Draco's eyes and smiled. He touched Draco's cheek with his palm and caressed it. "You really waited for me.." Draco returned his smile.

"Yes.." he said softly. "Yes, I did. Didn't I tell you before?"

"Thank you, Draco. Thank you for waiting for me even when I became a bastard and kept you waiting for two bloody years." Draco chuckled and run his fingers on Harry's ebony locks.

"You were, right? A bastard. Made me wait in the dark without any news. But I promised you, did I not?"

"But you've made some promises that you couldn't fulfill. I'm scared, Drake. Losing you is maddening you know?" he said with closed eyes. The pain of Draco's abandonment was still shadowing him. Draco hugged Harry tighter and whispered softly in his ear.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I really am.. I won't do that again, left you alone.. I know now how it felt to be left by your beloved ones. I.. It was very horrible, having you not around.. I'm sorry, Harry.." Harry pulled off a bit to see him in the eyes. He smiled softly.

"I know. I owe you sorry too, I guess.."

"I love you, Harry. So much. Never leave me again, won't you?"

"I love you too. And I will not leave you, again. Once is enough.." Draco leaned in to touch Harry's lips with his own and whispered.

"Once is more than enough.."

~End~

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> How was it? Is it good? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh, and Hermione told me she has a lot of chocolate cookies for whoever kind enough to leave a review! :wide grin:


End file.
